La Manzana Dorada
by Tsundere'Kawaii
Summary: U.A/El profesor de Historia manda a Natsu a buscar un cuento a la biblioteca de la Academia, lo que hace que él se encuentre con un extraño libro/ "Acerqué la manzana a mi boca, topé mis labios en ella e hice como si estuviera dándole un beso a la chica."/ Malsummary xD pero está lindo el One-shot .u.


**Ñaca Ñaca ñ.ñ **

**Saludos desde el planeta Plutón y Marte *^*(?)**

**Aquí les dejo un One-shot algo xD ¿Fantasioso? ¿Loco? :B**

**Bueno xD está bonito shi c: **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes nombrados aquí son de Mashima-sensei -o-

**Sin más, disfruten y lean c:**

* * *

"**-Diálogos"**

"Narración"

"_Pensamientos"_

* * *

"**La manzana dorada"**

Natsu Pov

Maldito sean todos los profesores de la Academia. Miren que mandarme a MÍ a la biblioteca, y todo por un estúpido libro de Historia. ¡Qué libro!, solo es un cuento.

Soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. 17 años, sin ninguna emoción en mi vida, lo que ya me acostumbre.

Estaba en clases de Historia, de pronto el profesor comenzó a relatarnos un cuento a modo de ejemplo a la materia que estábamos pasando. Me mandaron a mí a buscar ese cuento a la biblioteca.

Llegué a paso lento y aburrido a la gran sala de libros, abrí la puerta y entre. Saludé a la chica encargada de la biblioteca, quien si no me equivoco es Juvia, Juvia Loxar.

_Si supiera que trae loco al idiota de Gray…_

Pero bueno, me dirigí hacia las repisas donde están los cuentos, pero pronto uno me llamó la atención. Se llamaba:

_**~"La manzana dorada"~**_

Tomé el libro y comencé a ojearlo lentamente. En la primera hoja vi a una linda chica de cabello rubio, tenía unos ojos grandes cafés y un cuerpo bien formado, pero lo que más me cautivo fue su sonrisa, una linda y angelical sonrisa.

Sin saber porqué, mi corazón comenzó acelerarse.

_¿Qué me pasa?_

Ignoré mi ritmo cardiaco, mientras seguía ojeando el libro.

Terminé de hacerlo, pensando en lo que había entendido de cuento.

La chica era una princesa, la cual era muy buena y amable con el pueblo. Un día se había topado con un chico atractivo para ella, él solo la beso de inmediato, transformando a la princesa en una brillante y dorada manzana. El reino dio por muerta a la princesa, dejándole el trono a una de las hermanas de la rubia.

También, salía algo de que el hechizo se podía romper con un beso de un verdadero príncipe, pueh, esa parte no la entendí.

Interesante y algo extraño hallé el cuento, lo deje sobre la mesa que estaba cerca de mí, mientras comenzaba a buscar ese condenado cuento para Historia.

**-Sálvame… sálvame…**

Parpadeé varias veces y me golpeé con mis palmas mis odios, ¿alguien había hablado?

**-Sálvame** – me giré hacia el libro que había dejado sobre la mesa, el cual ahora estaba acompañado de una manzana dorada.

_¿Dorada?_

Recordé de golpe a la chica del cuento mientras veía la manzana.

**-Sálvame, por favor** – _¿la manzana me está hablando?_

Ya, digamos que si beso la manzana, ¿ella se convertirá en la chica rubia?

Seguro que eso sería posible –nótese el sarcasmo-, es solo más que un tonto cuento, nada más.

Ya… entonces… ¿¡Qué mierda hago con la manzana en mis manos!?

Sin darme cuenta había tomado la manzana con ambas manos.

Solté una carcajada y juré internamente, que si la manzana se volvía como la chica rubia, me caso con ella.

Acerqué la manzana a mi boca, topé mis labios en ella e hice como si estuviera dándole un beso a la chica. Por alguna razón, cerré mis ojos y me quedé unos 5segundos pegado ahí, dándole un "beso" a la "chica manzana"

La separé de mí y la dejé sobre la mesa al lado del libro.

Nada, no pasó nada, además ahora que recuerdo, no soy un príncipe de verdad.

Me giré para buscar el libro y mientras lo hacía, escuché a mis espaldas un sonido como igual a las películas de fantasía. Me giré y vi en donde estaba la manzana, brillos dorados o partículas doradas, formando algo o alguien. De pronto esa luz comenzó a subir de grado, haciendo que cerrara mis ojos y me los tapara con mi antebrazo, ante potente luz.

Abrí los ojos y por lo más sagrado en este mundo, ahí estaba, la chica del cuento, ahí estaba.

Sentada de piernas cruzadas con sus manos juntas en una de sus rodillas. Traía puesto un vestido rosado largo, hasta sus tobillos. En sus manos, unos guantes blancos hasta los codos y en su cabello suelto, en la cabeza, una corona plateada que se veía muy delicada.

Me quedé embobado viéndola, hasta que escuché su voz.

Se paró de la mesa y haciéndome una reverencia, dijo:

**-Gracias por salvarme, ahora** – se paró bien y me miró con una sonrisa encantadora – **tendremos que casarnos, como usted dijo, Natsu-san.**

Bien, mierda y más mierda.

* * *

**-¡Hey flamita! ¿Quién es ella?**

**-Sí, nunca la habíamos visto Natsu ¿Quién es?**

**-Emm… podríamos decir que mi p-prometida Erza y… ¿¡como que flamita!? ¡Stripper! **

**-¿P-Prometida? ¿C-Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?**

**-Tranquilízate Erza, y ¡¿stripper!? Cállate cabeza de humo.**

**-¿Se están peleando?**

**-¡N-No!**

**-Disculpa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, ¿y el suyo?**

**-Erza, Erza Scarlet** – sonrió – no **me hables tan formalmente, siendo la prometida de Natsu estamos en confianza.**

**-Bien… E-Erza.**

**-¡Yosh! **– la tomó de un brazo – **nosotras nos vamos al centro comercial, ¡adiós!**

**-Hey enserio, ¿de dónde la sacaste?**

**-De una manzana dorada.**

**Fin.-**

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo -o- espero que les haya gustado c:**

**Espero que esto pueda recibir algunos reviews xd! **

**Nos vemos en otra historia, cof cof Neko-Neko-Neko cof cof c: **

**xDDDD **

**Cuídense y coman todos sus vegetales .u. no como yo que soy una niña mala u.u**

**Matta ne n.n **


End file.
